1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates in general to disk drives and, in particular, to a system, method and apparatus for the enhanced cleaning and polishing of magnetic recording disks for disk drives.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnetic recording disks are polished as part of the manufacturing process. The quality of cleaning and polishing determines the viability of a magnetic disk product by providing a sufficient product yield for an acceptable value added. Particles that are on the incoming disk are removed to avoid scratching the disk during polishing. Particles formed from asperities and by overcoat wear are also removed. Particles that remain on the disk after polishing interact with the glide test slider and are detrimental to disk yield and manufacturing throughput. Thus, improvements in the cleaning and polishing of magnetic recording disks prior to assembly in hard disk drives continue to be of interest.